


Чужое

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Стива всё не очень хорошо (но он справляется)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужое

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/gifts).



Стив открывает глаза.

В квартире спокойно и тихо — слишком тихо, неправильно, не так, как должно быть. Не-е-сте-стве-нно. Закрытые окна, сплошь белый пластик и идеальная прозрачность стекла, не пропускают снаружи ни одного звука, будто бы охраняют Стива, не позволяя ему услышать шум машин и вдохнуть разогретый июльским солнцем загазованный воздух. Забота двадцать первого века, невесело улыбается он про себя. Стерильность, чистота и одинаковость. Совсем неплохо, но Стиву не хватает скрипа рассохшейся деревянной рамы в окне его комнаты в Бруклине, не хватает сырого, тяжелого запаха надвигающейся грозы с улицы, не хватает соседских голосов и лёгкого стука в стекло ветвей старого вяза. 

Стиву вообще — не хватает, но об этом лучше не думать.

Негромко и низко, на грани слышимости, шуршит кондиционер. Стиву кажется, что если прислушаться, он сможет разобрать, как движется хладагент по специальным трубкам. Нелепость, конечно, но Стив всё равно лежит в постели целую минуту, закрыв глаза, и представляет: хладагент — фреон, Стив знает это, потому что вещество начали использовать ещё в его время — циркулирует внутри корпуса; схема работы кондиционера всплывает перед глазами, на ней холодный синий борется с обжигающим красным, не побеждает ни тот, ни другой. Все остаются при своих. 

Стив садится в постели, трёт рукой лоб. 

Все при своих. Действительно.

Стиву кажется, что застарелая, знакомая боль притаилась за переносицей, за твёрдыми костями черепа, засела во влажном, мягком мозге. Глупости, решает он, чушь. У Капитана Америки не болит голова. 

Тем более — по пустякам.

Тем более — от тоски. 

Не бывает так.

***

Простыни — свежие, постеленные несколько часов назад — не хрустят, и это раздражает. Они не хрустят, что бы он с ними ни делал: горячая вода, холодная, неведомые режимы стиральной машинки, которые он и расшифровать-то не сразу может, порошки и жидкие средства — всё не то. Простыни не хрустят, они отвратительно мягкие, они — даже только что высушенные — льнут к телу точно как те, старые, на которых в конце тридцатых он — иногда один, а иногда с Баки, просто потому, что так было теплее — спал по нескольку дней (и по нескольку лет — мать шила сама, у неё были золотые руки, но ткань всегда была нужна на что-то важнее, чем простыни, поэтому новые появлялись нечасто; Стив вспоминает вытертые, выстиранные, истончившиеся полотнища хлопка до сих пор; Стив скучает по ним). Стив ненавидит эту мягкость; из-за неё ему кажется, что постель не бывает нетронутой и по-настоящему чистой. Она всегда словно использованная, и от этого хочется кричать.

Стив живёт в квартире ЩИТа, большой, светлой, напичканной жучками — он насчитал восемь, и это только те, которые Стив смог найти, — и непоправимо, совершенно чужой. Нью-Йорк за окном чужой тоже; он — широкий, шумный, полузнакомый, растерявший свой щеголеватый лоск, но бережно сохранивший разруху и до сих пор подчёркивающий неравенство, пусть и с другим акцентом — не слишком нравится Стиву, но выбирать не приходится. Пока — нет. Фьюри бывает очень убедителен, если хочет, он просит остаться, просит подождать ещё немного, заявляет, не меняясь в лице: «Да ладно вам, капитан, такие, как вы, никогда не остаются без работы надолго, уж я-то знаю». Стив верит, Фьюри — знает, на своём опыте и тысяче чужих; Стив верит в то, что Фьюри говорит, но не верит самому Фьюри; Стив всё равно остаётся, потому что — куда (и зачем) ему ещё идти.

Он заставляет себя подняться с кровати. 

Подушки, на которые Стив опирается рукой, неприятно скрипят: в них нет пуха, только какой-то современный наполнитель, слишком плотный, запоминающий форму головы и её положение во сне, гигроскопичный, и что там ещё было на упаковке… Стив сердито отмахивается от собственных мыслей, бредёт на кухню, чувствуя себя стариком — не телом, конечно, головой, но это — он понимает прекрасно, отдаёт себе полный отчёт — куда страшней и опасней. 

Пластик, бумага, пластик, пластик. Ему не хватает простых, привычных поверхностей под руками, не хватает шероховатости дешёвой краски и до блеска выглаженного постоянными прикосновениями дерева, не хватает железа — настоящего, твёрдого и прочного, а не того тонкого хромированного покрытия, которое легко, словно обёртка, срывается с изящных ножек мебели и дверных ручек. Оказавшийся под покрытием знакомый чёрный пластик — Стив не чувствует удивления, только разочарование — в одно мгновение сминается в кулаке.

***

Стив заваривает кофе.

Три ложки на турку, маленькую, медную, и ещё половина ложки сахара — больше они позволить себе не могли. То есть, раньше не могли, поправляет себя Стив, заливая водой перемолотые зёрна. Сейчас он может позволить себе многое, ветеранская пенсия, живой символ — вот только ему ничего не нужно; рядом с плитой поблёскивает крутыми боками кофеварка, к чёрту её, он будет варить в турке, потому что понимает, как это работает, и будет пить недостаточно сладкий кофе, который на самом деле не любит, который на самом деле отчаянно хочется сделать крепче, потому что.

Лучше не думать? Он усмехается. Лучше не объяснять. 

Стив делает глоток, другой, а потом выплёскивает остатки в раковину, быстро одевается и выходит за дверь.

***

В тренировочном зале всё на своих местах, время там будто остановилось — приглушённый неяркий свет, старые, разбитые десятками, если не сотнями кулаков груши (Стив знает, что когда-нибудь они закончатся, и уже прикидывает, где найти такие же, прочные, но не новые, плотно набитые песком), ринг с чуть провисшими канатами, выцветшие плакаты на стенах – бумажные, и никакого глянца.

Тут хорошо, тут спокойно, и Стив почти не оглядывается на дверь, когда наносит по груше удар за ударом. 

_Джеб: мать кашляет, прижимая ко рту платок; на белой ткани расплываются красные пятна._

_Кросс: поручень отрывается, летит — нет, стремительно падает, и Баки падает вместе с ним._

_Хук: Пегги плачет, глотает слёзы — от жалости, от беспомощности, от войны. Её голос дрожит, пробиваясь в самолёт сквозь радиопомехи. Она всё поняла, она уже не надеется._

Джеб-кросс-хук, джеб-кросс-хук, джеб-кросс-хук. Быстрее, быстрее, так, чтобы не чувствовать отдачу, чтобы движения рук сливались в одно. Чтобы ощущать, как ноют от тяжёлой усталости мускулы — и только это. 

Песок из лопнувшей груши лавиной сыпется на пол.

***

Через три дня к нему приходит Фьюри.

Ещё до того, как он начинает говорить, Стив знает, что согласится. 

Технически, он согласился давным-давно. 

Технически, никто не увольнял его со службы.

***

Надевая новую-старую-почти не изменившуюся форму, Стив чувствует, что почти вернулся домой.

***

Со временем он и правда возвращается. 


End file.
